Detetives do Oculto
by alfred32
Summary: Marcos Mignola é um desses videntes de classificados que promete recuperar amor perdido em 3 dias. Um charlatão? Heitor Sacramento é um policial cético que acha que a razão é a mais poderosa das armas. Os 2 se odeiam, mas vão precisar por suas diferenças de lado quando uma série de ameaças estranhas começam a invadir a cidade. Cada capítulo faz referência ao Rock e ao Heavy Metal
1. Faith no More

**Faith No More**

O consultório era pequeno, a sala tinha apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras, uma onde o cliente se sentava, a outra ficava o profissional. As paredes eram de um tom azul claro. Havia um exagero de enfeites ali. Budas, deuses hindus, orixás, símbolos exotéricos... Era muita informação espalhada disputando espaço.

Assim que ela viu quem iria atendê-la ela chegou a pensar em dar meia volta e sair dali, desistindo de sua consulta. Porém ele era sedutor. Com uma conversa mansa conseguiu fazer com que ela relaxasse e esquecesse por um tempo seus preconceitos.

- É difícil falar com o além. - Disse o sensitivo. - Eu sou como um telefone que só recebe e nunca faz ligação.

O homem era alto e muito magro, sua pele muito branca dava a ele um aspecto pouco saudável. Seu cabelo liso tinha um corte comum e sua barba era por fazer. Logo acima da boca ele tinha uma cicatriz discreta de quem nasceu com fissura no palato, mas que consertou com cirurgia.

Seus braços expostos exibiam uma variedade incrível de desenhos diferentes. A maioria das representações eram claramente influenciadas por algum misticismo. Dentre tantas a tatuagem que mais chamou a atenção da mulher era a da mão direita do homem, um olho dentro de uma estrela de quatro pontas estilizada.

O sensitivo fechou os olhos. A mulher achou o gesto meio teatral demais. Ela estava quase convencida de que estava se consultando com um charlatão qualquer, quando ele finalmente abre a boca. Em menos de cinco minutos a mulher ouve um resumo de sua vida. Ela então se convence. - Esse homem tem um dom! - Pensou.

O sensitivo em questão se vestia de maneira muito pouco ortodoxa. Usava uma blusa social vermelha acompanhada por uma gravata e um colete pretos. Na cabeça usava um chapéu moderno. Parecia mais um artista, um músico, um vocalista de banda do que um ser espiritualizado.

Estilo visual não importava mais. Assim que ele começa a prever seu futuro a mulher abre o sorriso e, para alegria do médium, a bolsa.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Você foi enganada, minha senhora.

- Não é possível! Ele contou cada detalhe da minha vida...! Como ele podia saber das coisas que me disse?

- Facebook, orkut, yahoo, google, twitter...

A medida que o policial foi contando sua visão dos fatos mais a mulher se sentia estupida. - Como pude ser tão enganada?! - Se questionava. Não era fácil para ninguém ser confrontado com a verdade de que foi ludibriado. A maioria das pessoas preferiam persistir no engano. Não ela.

Da tela de seu computador o policial mostrou uma ficha criminal. A mulher ficou com o coração na mão quando viu o rosto do suposto médium naquele tipo de documentação.

- O nome dele é **Marcos Mignola**, 30 anos. Quando adolescente foi internado em um sanatório. Dizia Ver vultos e ouvir vozes, o de praxe. Quando saiu resolveu usar de sua maluquice para ganhar dinheiro. Se envolveu em vários pequenos trambiques. Nada muito sério, mesmo assim...

- Não precisa dizer mais nada! Obrigado por me contar a verdade!

Com quase cinquenta anos, aquele policial apesar de não estar no auge de sua forma física tinha uma cara enfezada de poucos amigos que fazia muita gente evitar ter algum problema com ele. O oficial era careca, mas mantinha uma barba espessa na cara. Sua pele tinha um tom corado, apesar dele quase nunca ir a praia.

- O tatuado aprontou mais das suas, Heitor? - Perguntou um colega assim que a mulher saiu após prestar uma queixa.

- Mais uma iludida. Como é que tanta gente se deixa enganar assim?

- Acreditar em algo especial é tentador. Encarar a dura realidade de que não há nada além desse mundo faz com que as pessoas prefiram ser enganadas. Te contei sobre o paraplégico que voltou a andar?

- Não, essa é nova.

- Minha esposa me obrigou a ir a um culto naquela igreja dela. Enfim, o pastor curou as pernas de um rapaz na vista de todos. O problema era que eu conhecia o rapaz em questão há muito tempo e ele nunca foi paraplégico.

**Heitor ****Sacramento** riu, não por achar graça, mas por ser uma opção melhor do que chorar. - Só tem esperto nesse mundo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sua morada ficava um andar a cima do seu ponto de atendimento. A casa de dois andares era estreita e comprida, uma arquitetura incomum, feita para uma pessoa igualmente exótica. Não havia televisão, nem computador. Tirando as lampadas de cada cômodo e alguns utensílios essenciais como geladeira ali quase não eram usados aparelhos eletrônicos. Na sala ao invés da tevê você viria uma estante comprida cheia de livros. Livros esses em sua maioria que você não encontraria em qualquer livraria ou biblioteca. Eram títulos raros, especiais e seriam considerados polêmicos se fossem mais populares.

Marcos estava em seu quarto sentado em uma cadeira de recostar. Despreocupadamente, ele fazia a contabilidade do faturado naquele dia. Um montante de mil e seiscentos reais em menos de seis horas de trabalho.

Aquele emprego era incerto. Você poderia ganhar muito em um dia trabalhando pouco ou se matar de trabalhar e não ganhar quase nada.

Em uma gaveta de um criado mudo, Marcos guardava seu rendimento. No final do mês ele iria até o banco e depositaria todo o faturado. Não era um lugar muito seguro para se guardar seu ordenado, principalmente em uma vizinhança como aquela. Porém Marcos achava que sua casa tinha toda a proteção necessária. Não uma providenciada por sistemas de segurança ou portões de ferro. Uma proteção de outro mundo.

A campainha toca.

- Quem será procurando consulta a essa hora? - Se pergunta Marcos ao ir atender a chamada.

Esse suposto novo cliente estava praticamente agredindo o botão da campainha, estava com pressa.

- Já vai!

Marcos abre a porta e vê dois rostos desconhecidos e um familiar, ele se concentra nesse último.

- Senhora **Rebeca**? De volta em tão pouco tempo! Algum problema?

Rebeca deu um olhar fulminante para Marcos. A mulher tinha vinte e poucos anos, apesar disso nunca trabalhou na vida e parou de estudar já no ginásio. Se achava poderosa e acima de qualquer problema. Tal certeza vinha do fato dela conseguir se tornar a noiva do traficante mais perigoso da área.

Rebeca sabia falar e se comportar bem, por isso conseguia entrar em vários meios sem que ninguém desconfiasse de sua vida pessoal ligada ao crime. Ela conseguia inclusive entrar em uma delegacia e conversar com um policial sem que esse soubesse do seu envolvimento no trafico. Rebeca era discreta, por isso quando o médium revelou toda a sua vida em uma consulta ela ficou tão impressionada.

Mas aí veio a desconfiança. O policial Heitor Sacramento revelou o truque do médium.

Rebeca não aceitava ser enganada. Principalmente em sua área. Aquilo tinha que ter troco.

- Rapazes... - Rebeca não precisou dizer mais nada. Com um olhar ela ordenou que os armários que faziam sua escolta começassem a se ocupar com Marcos.

Começou com um soco na boca do estômago tão forte que o fez dobrar e cair de joelhos no chão. Depois veio um tapa no pé do ouvido. Caído se seguiu os chutes. O massacre durou uns dez minutos. Longos e insuportáveis dez minutos.

Quando os brutamontes terminaram Rebeca se abaixou para falar no ouvido do suposto sensitivo. Falava quase em sussurro, mas usava um tom ameaçador. - Quero você fora do meu bairro, esta me entendendo? Tem até amanhã.

Rebeca e seus comparsas foram embora, só quando sumiram de vista Marcos se atreveu a se levantar. Seu corpo doía, sua cabeça latejava, sentia vontade de vomitar. Marcos cospe no chão e antes que a saliva alcançasse seu destino ele fez uma promessa para si mesmo. Ela ia pagar.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

- Heitor, você não vai acreditar nessa!

- Fala logo, **Rogério**. Estou sem paciência para mistério.

- Se lembra daquela moça que veio aqui ontem falar sobre o curandeiro que você tanto ama? - Rogério se referia a Marcos quando usava a palavra curandeiro, a referência a uma relação afetiva era puramente irônica.

- Uma tal de Rebeca. Sim, e daí?

- Ela apareceu nua em uma rua movimentada no horário de pico. Estava loucaça!

- Foi dopada?

- O exame de sangue não revelou nenhuma substância psicoativa. Mas vai saber.

Heitor deu um murro na mesa, sabia que aquilo era obra de Marcos, mas como não conseguia fazer nada para provar seu envolvimento estava de mãos atadas. Pelo menos legalmente falando.

- Aquele monstro! Como pôde fazer isso com uma moça tão boa! - Heitor não sabia que Rebeca era considerada a princesinha do trafico, muito menos que ela havia mandado dar uma surra no sensitivo. Mesmo que soubesse disso não faria muita diferença. Ele odiava aquele homem, só precisava de um pretexto para por esse sentimento para fora.

- Ainda pego aquele bruxo de merda! Você verá!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

- "Eu peguei pesado"?! Esta brincando?! Ela me ameaçou! Se eu não mostrasse que sou perigoso ela nunca iria parar. Conheço esse tipo de gente.

- Fica quieto, **G****arcia**! Você não sabe o que diz.

- Vai à merda! Quem cuida da minha vida sou eu!

É até comum em famílias acontecer uma discussão mais acalorada e os vizinhos ouvirem tudo. O que não era tão comum assim era uma briga ser ouvida quando só havia uma pessoa envolvida. Um barraco de uma pessoa só.

Os vizinhos nem mais se incomodavam, pois já se familiarizaram com essa peculiaridade do morador. Era até algo que dava uma credibilidade involuntária para o seu negócio. - Ele esta falando com os espíritos? - Se perguntavam alguns. Outros achavam que ele estava era possuído, uma ideia que era reforçada pelo seu jeito de se vestir e por suas tatuagens. A maioria, porém, acreditava na hipótese mais simples. - Ele é só um maluco.


	2. Innocence Lost

**Innocence Lost**

- Carbono?

- 18%

- Oxigênio?

- 65%

- Muito bem, meninos. E o Hidrogênio?

- 10%

O professor de química ia anotando os resultados de suas perguntas no quadro. Estava fazendo uma lista com a composição do corpo humano. Os alunos da sétima série respondiam em uníssono. A maioria só sabia a resposta por estar acompanhando com o livro. Menos um, um certo garoto que sentava no fundo da sala sabia a composição sem precisar recorrer a nenhuma pesca.

- E o cálcio? Não vamos nos esquecer do cálcio. Nossos ossos são feitos dele.

- 1,5%

- Muito bem, garotos. Tirando os microelementos que restaram o que mais falta para completar nossa lista?

Ninguém soube responder. Silêncio.

- A alma humana! - Disse o professor de química de modo quase triunfante.

De repente, o garoto mais aplicado da sala se levanta de sua cadeira e protesta. O mesmo menino que sabia todos os elementos sem precisar recorrer ao livro. Um garoto gordinho com um senso crítico grande demais para o seu próprio bem.

- Não professor. Não vejo nada além de química.

- Quem mandou se levantar, Heitor?! Quer que eu te bote fora da sala de novo?! Menino respondão!

**XXXXXXXX**

Era uma vez um garoto de oito anos magricela muito curioso.

Ao sair da escola, antes de ir para sua casa, o menino passava antes na igreja. De início ia só para a católica, mas depois começou a ir na evangélica. Com o passar do tempo o menino foi variando ainda mais sua crença. Começou a ir em terreiro de candomblé, em centro espírita, em templo budista... Falava com todos, de rabino a pastores e a mães de santo. Sempre se sentia bem em todos os lugares de fé e achava que, cada um a seu modo, todos contribuíam com uma parcela de luz a sua vida.

O garotinho era inocente, não conhecia o preconceito nem o ódio. Mas isso não durou muito.

Certo dia o menino chegou em casa e teve o primeiro baque com a realidade. Sua avó materna, que ele não via há muito tempo, estava fazendo uma visita a seus pais e estava furiosa.

Sem poder fazer nada, pois era muito novo e inexperiente para contra-argumentar, o menino assistiu horrorizado a velha invadir o seu quarto e pegar a força tudo o que ele mais gostava. Os panfletos, os santinhos, as camisas, as lembrancinhas... Todas as suas recordações de sua jornada espiritual.

- A verdade é uma só! - Gritava a velha colérica. Ela joga tudo aquilo no lixo. O menino grita, mas de nada adianta. No fim daquela noite ele se recolheu cedo ao seu quarto, o que não era de costume.

A criança estava deitada de bruços com o rosto afogado no travesseiro. Seu pai entrou no quarto timidamente, afim de ser o mais acolhedor possível. Com um afago nas costas do menino o pai pede para ter uma conversa.

- Sinto muito pela sua vó. - Disse o pai, tendo dificuldade em ter aquela conversa vendo seu filho naquele estado. - Ela foi criada desde cedo com a mesma ideia, por isso não aceita ser contrariada.

O menino continuou amargurado, não aceitando aquela desculpa.

- Esqueça isso. Não vale a pena ficar com raiva de sua avó por uma coisa tão pequena.

- É importante para mim.

- Se quiser ter sua crença fique a vontade, mas não se apegue muito a ela. Você só vai se machucar.

O menino voltou a deitar, não estava mais afim de conversa e deixou isso claro. Vencido, o pai decidiu sair do quarto e deixá-lo pensando sozinho.

- Até amanhã, Marcos.


	3. Demons & Wizards

**Demons & Wizards**

- Cara, não é melhor esperar o apoio?

- Até eles chegarem o pior já pode ter acontecido.

Bater repetidas vezes o ombro contra a porta é dolorido, mas Heitor Sacramento estava obstinado demais para ligar para a dor.

Heitor estava acompanhado somente de seu parceiro e melhor amigo do trabalho, o policial Rogério. Os dois estavam investigando uma denuncia anônima.

A atendente da delegacia chegou a pensar que fosse algum tipo de trote doentio, mas Heitor conseguiu convencê-la de que o caso poderia ser sério e pediu para que a denuncia fosse levada adiante. A chamada envolvia palavras como "magia negra" e "feitiçaria". Seria essa a oportunidade que Heitor tanto esperava? Será que o famigerado Marcos Mignola tinha deixado cair sua máscara? A denuncia não fazia nenhuma menção ao sensitivo que Heitor tanto amava odiar, mas como sabia que o seu "rival" tinha uma propensão a gostar daquele tipo de coisa não faria mal investigar.

Depois da quarta ou quinta tentativa a tranca sede e a porta abre em um rompante. O esforço, porém, cobrou seu preço. Heitor acabou ferindo sua mão. Estava tão eufórico com a descoberta que nem prestou atenção no corte e no sangue que escorria dele.

O apartamento ficava em um prédio abandonado que havia sido invadido por algumas famílias de sem teto. As condições de higiene eram péssimas. As paredes eram cobertas por mofo e já tinham algumas rachaduras. O lugar fedia a mijo, podridão e, principalmente, descaso. Ao entrar no apartamento suspeito Heitor não deixou de notar um outro odor. Um odor incomodo que lembrava ovo podre.

Ou seria enxofre?

O apartamento era a visão mais sinistra que Rogério e Heitor já tinham posto os olhos. O lugar era escuro e lembrava algum cenário de filme de terror. O piso estava repleto de velas espalhadas. As paredes eram cobertas por fotos de pessoas e por frases escritas em um idioma que os policiais não compreendiam. Para completar havia um desenho esquisito pintado no chão. Um circulo contendo uma forma geométrica cheia de detalhes.

Heitor se aproximou do desenho no chão, sem que percebesse uma gota do seu próprio sangue escorreu de sua mão e pingou no interior do círculo.

- AH MEU DEUS! - Gritou Rogério.

O desenho no chão começou a brilhar em uma luz roxa. Heitor teve que proteger a vista com as mãos. Quando o show bizarro passou e o apartamento voltou ao "normal" Heitor pôde voltar a enxergar e notou que seu amigo já não estava com ele. Havia fugido. Heitor ficou possesso.

- Porra, Rogério, deixa de ser tão frouxo!

Truques de palco. Heitor sabia que com o conhecimento certo dava para criar efeitos impressionantes e fingir um evento paranormal "incontestável". Incontestável para aqueles que eram propensos a acreditar em tudo e não conseguiam ver mais do que o superficial. Não era o caso de Heitor. O policial se agacha e põe o rosto bem perto do desenho. Não tinha medo, apenas curiosidade.

- Filho da puta! Como você conseguiu fazer isso?

Heitor passa o dedo pelo desenho. A tinta parecia normal, mas podia conter algum tipo de reagente químico que respondesse a entrada de oxigênio na sala. Haveria outras opções também.

- O andar de baixo!

Heitor desce um lance de escadas de modo tão rápido que quase tropeça nas próprias pernas. Ele finalmente chega ao andar inferior e começa a procurar pelo apartamento que ficava logo abaixo do apartamento suspeito. Ele esperava encontrar um maquinario ou um equipamento cheio de lampadas. Ao invés disso encontrou só salas vazias.

- Puxa, mas esse picareta é dos bons!

Concentrado no seu raciocínio, Heitor demora a perceber a presença de uma figura sorrateira. Que andava fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível.

- Hei, amigo. Dá o fora, estou no meio de uma investigação policial.

O homem era incrivelmente magro, parecia não ter uma grama de gordura. Seu rosto era ossudo, suas costelas eram aparentes e sua boca desdentada. Um viciado em crack provavelmente.

- Some, porra! Tá surdo?!

De repente os olhos do mendigo mudam. Ficando completamente negros. Heitor não sabia dizer se os olhos mudaram ou se estavam assim desde sempre e ele é que não tinha percebido.

- Essas lentes de contato são para dar medo, é? Nossa, estou impressionado.

O mendigo respondeu a ironia do policial abrindo sua boca. O som que emitia era ininteligível. Sua voz encheu a sala com um grunhido gutural e estridente.

- Tá certo, já chega. Mãos na parede, você esta preso!

O mendigo ri, como se tivesse ouvido uma piada muito engraçada.

- Diabos! O que foi que você tomou?

- "Diabos"?! - Repetiu o mendigo em seu tom gutural.

O policial pega o braço do mendigo na tentativa de o imobilizar. Porém não obtêm sucesso. Com uma força impressionante a alguém com feições tão abatidas, o mendigo arremessa Heitor na parede. O choque de suas costas contra o concreto foi dolorido, mas nada tão incomodo assim. Heitor estava acostumado a apanhar.

- Você pediu.

Heitor tira seu revólver do coldre e dá um disparo. O tiro acerta o peito do mendigo, mas ele não caiu. Continuou em direção ao policial como se um zumbi fosse. Uma segunda bala é disparada. E uma terceira. Mesmo com um balaço no meio da testa o mendigo se recusava a morrer. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Heitor ficou assustado.

- Ai Jesus!

Quando o mendigo ficou próximo o bastante Heitor meio que cai em resignação e fecha os olhos. Como se aceitasse o fato de que não havia mais nada o que ser feito. Como se tivessem atendido suas preces, de súbito, o mendigo sofre um choque. É atingido por uma força invisível e cai duro no chão. Heitor volta a abrir os olhos. Somente para contemplar seu algoz tombado. Finalmente morto.

O coração do policial estava batendo como um tambor, respondendo ao fluxo de adrenalina que corria pelo seu sangue.

- Não vá surtar agora, Heitor. - Disse o policial a si mesmo. - Nunca se esqueça que há sempre uma explicação lógica para tudo.

Passado o susto inicial, Heitor olha para a porta do apartamento e vê um rosto familiar. - Desgraça! Sabia que tinha um dedo seu nisso!

Marcos olhava para Heitor com um sorriso sínico, como se constatar a raiva que provocava no policial fosse para ele um prazer.

- Mãos na parede! - Heitor não conseguiu manter a ameaça, ao se levantar rápido demais algumas costelas reclamaram. Elas haviam sofrido com o impacto contra a parede momentos antes.

Poucos segundos de distração era tudo o que aquele feiticeiro precisava para sumir de vista. Quando Heitor volta a olhar para a entrada do apartamento constata que Marcos havia sumido. Para aumentar ainda mais o seu espanto o corpo do mendigo também.

- Mas é claro! - Exclamou o policial, sentindo o alivio que aquela revelação trazia. - Isso foi um delírio! Foi tudo um delírio! A tinta! - Heitor olhou para os dedos melados com a tinta do círculo pseudo-arcano. Será que elas continham alguma substância tóxica? Um alucinógeno? Heitor lembrou do motivo que o levou até lá. Lembrou da denuncia anônima. ANÔNIMA! Teria sido Marcos?

Heitor seca a testa suada convencido da verdade que havia escolhido para o ocorrido. - Marcos, seu grande filho da puta! - Ainda dolorido o policial foi embora. Esperou que o reforço chegasse e omitiu seu confronto com o mendigo de olhos pretos que ele julgava ter sido imaginário.

Aquela noite Heitor não iria conseguir dormir.

Seu sono seria atormentado por um demônio.

Esse demônio se chamava duvida.


	4. Twisted Mind

**Twisted Mind**

- Deus e o demônio são reais. Assim como fadas, anões, gnomos, lobisomens, vampiros, elfos...

O primeiro pensamento do psicologo foi achar que seu paciente estava sendo irônico. Uma olhada em seu rosto o fez perceber que o homem falava a sério. Apesar de ser católico o psicologo preferia que a intenção da frase fosse como ele havia imaginado antes.

- Na verdade é difícil encontrar uma criatura mística, folclórica ou lendária que não exista de fato. Um colega meu inclusive jura que viu o Pé Grande.

- Fale-me desses seus... "Colegas".

- Bem, eu os chamo de colegas, pois chamá-los de amigos seria meio que intimista demais. Nós somos poucos, mas estamos espalhados por todos os cantos. Muita gente acredita ou tem fé que o sobrenatural exista, mas poucas pessoas o veem e tem um contato direto com ele. A maioria só se ilude com coisas banais. Nós somos mais ou menos como um clube seleto composto por estudiosos, praticantes misticos e... Caçadores.

Um psicologo é instruído a ouvir qualquer história sem passar ao paciente nenhuma expressão que denunciasse algum julgamento seja ele de aprovação ou de escárnio. Porém aquela sessão estava sendo um desafio. O psicologo coçou a testa, se esforçando para manter suas feições neutras. Seu paciente continuou suas explanação. Quanto mais falava mais o psicologo ficava preocupado.

- Demônios e fantasmas causam todo tipo de problema. - Disse o paciente. - Por isso existem os caçadores. Não costumo participar de caçadas como meio de vida, mas de vez em quando caço um monstrinho ali outro acolá.

- Me fale mais sobre essas... "Caçadas"? - O psicologo já fez a pergunta temendo a resposta.

- Até que é legal. Invadir cemitério, salgar e queimar defunto... Nada demais. Até cacei um demônio um dia desses em um prédio abandonado do centro aqui perto. - O paciente contava aquelas experiências como se fossem coisas rotineiras. O psicologo já tinha se convencido de que ele estava fantasiando tudo. Uma fuga quase completa da realidade.

- E essas tatuagens? Algumas são novas, não? O que elas representam para você?

O paciente olhou para os seus braços examinando os vários desenhos que ao longo dos anos foi imprimindo a sua pele. Haviam tantas tatuagens que o paciente até tinha se esquecido de algumas delas. Dava para estudar misticismo só olhando para as pinturas em seus braços. Você encontraria ali citações a cabalá judaica, ao tarô, ao hermetismo... Até mesmo uma ou duas coisas saídas da bíblia cristã e do alcorão.

Como o paciente demorou a responder a pergunta o psicologo tratou de mudar de assunto. Deixou os questionamentos de lado para propor algo. Da gaveta de sua mesa o psicologo tira uma embalagem pequena de remédios, uma amostra grátis contendo quinze comprimidos.

- Não sou psiquiatra, não sou médico. Logo não posso receitar remédio. - Disse o psicologo. - Então que isso fique só entre nós. Você não quer me ver com problema, certo?

O psicologo entregou a caixinha ao seu paciente. Estava escrito na embalagem a palavra **Esperida**. - Esse remédio ainda é experimental, mas tenho muita fé nele. Já vi ajudar muito "médium".

- Não estou entendendo. - Disse o paciente. - Que tipo de ajuda um remédio pode me dar?

- Sei que o que vou dizer vai ser um choque, mas não consigo me omitir. Marcos, o que você me conta não faz a mínima lógica. Você não percebe o quão ruim esta da cabeça, pois quem tem um problema como o seu só têm noção da própria debilidade quando melhoram.

- Esta me chamando de maluco?!

- Não tome isso como ofensa. Só faça o que eu estou sugerindo. Tome um comprimido de Esperida uma vez por dia antes de dormir. Garanto que em menos de uma semana esses "contatos sobrenaturais" irão desaparecer e você poderá finalmente ser uma pessoa... Normal.

O paciente tomou aquele pedido como uma ofensa, mesmo sendo advertido para não fazê-lo. Saiu do consultório sem se despedir, sem falar mais nenhuma palavra. Porém ele saiu com a caixa do remédio no bolso. O psicologo tinha esperanças de que em um surto de lucidez o paciente entendesse sua própria condição.

- Você não vai tomar esse troço não, né?

Algumas horas depois anoiteceu, as onze horas Marcos Mignola estava no seu quarto se arrumando para dormir. Tinha tirado sua roupa de trabalho e percebeu que havia esquecido o "presente" de seu psicologo no bolso de sua calça. Marcos pega a caixa de Esperida e a coloca na cabeceira da cama.

- Não há nada de errado com você.

Marcos ouvia os conselhos de Garcia há tanto tempo que até já se esqueceu como era ter sua cabeça sendo só sua. Sem nenhum pensamento além do seu próprio. Marcos abre a caixa, pega um comprimido e fica o examinando por alguns segundos. Longos segundos.

- Cara, você tá brincando com coisa séria! Joga isso fora.

Ignorando seu conselheiro desencarnado Marcos coloca o comprimido na boca e sem beber aguá para ajudar o engole.

- Garcia? - Marcos olha para o lado, olha para o outro. Nem sinal do seu guia fantasma. Para onde ele havia ido?

Silêncio.

Nada de conselhos as quais ele não havia pedido, nada de pedidos de ajuda, nada de vozes estranhas aparecendo de súbito. Só silêncio. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Marcos se via sozinho. Sem a companhia de nenhum desencarnado. Privacidade, um privilegio difícil de ter quando se é um sensitivo tão elevado.

Aquela noite Marcos foi dormir no silêncio e gostou muito da experiência.

Ele até poderia se acostumar com a ideia.


	5. The Great Old Ones

**The Great Old Ones**

A prefeitura da cidade não demonstrava interesse pelo imóvel, nem se importava com o fato de que a construção pública estava sendo usada como hotel para mendigos. Um ponto de encontro onde a venda de drogas e a prostituição rolavam soltas. Mas aquilo mudou quando dois policiais descobriram uma sala sinistra muito suspeita.

Achando que a notícia seria propaganda negativa para a sua administração, o prefeito mandou a polícia expulsar todos os invasores. Aquele prédio iria receber uma finalidade ou, caso não houvesse alguma, iriam demolir aquele gigante que só causou problemas.

A sala que motivou tanto furdunço despertou o medo de muita gente. Satanismo? Alguns se perguntavam. Estavam enganados. Aquelas escrituras estranhas nas paredes, as velas e o desenho místico no piso não foram feitos tendo em mente Satanás ou qualquer outro demônio. Não que dê para explicar isso a pessoas que acham que a sua religião é o centro do universo.

Muito mais antigas do que o Deus cristão e seu panteão são essas criaturas que alguém agora tenta invocá-las. Criaturas cósmicas que não faziam parte da Criação, pois eram mais antigas que ela.

Mas o ritual não estava completo. Ainda faltava algo.

Agora que tiraram as velas e deixaram que a luz entrasse, a sala nem de longe estava tão sinistra quanto antes. Ainda havia o círculo no piso, mas ele quase não se destacava.

**Liebcraft** sabia que essa seria sua última tentativa. Foi difícil driblar a segurança na entrada do prédio, ele duvidava muito que conseguiria o mesmo feito uma segunda vez.

Com o livro na mão, o **Macronomicon**, Liebcraft tenta soletrar as palavras mágicas. Para o chamado ser bem sucedido era necessário que os nomes fossem ditos com exatidão. O problema era que a maioria deles eram tidos como impronunciáveis.

Após recitar os nomes Liebcraft faz um corte na própria mão com uma faca e deixa que o líquido vermelho toque o círculo. A lux roxa aparece, mas isso já havia acontecido antes. Não era esse efeito que provaria o sucesso do ritual.

Liebcraft ouve um rosnado, ao olhar para trás ele vê um mendigo com os olhos completamente negros. O pobre coitado estava possuído, mas não pelas criaturas que Liebcraft tentava invocar.

Eles sempre apareciam quando Liebcraft fazia seus experimentos. Demônios são egoístas por natureza, pensou o ocultista alemão. Fariam de tudo para evitar outras entidades disputando o território.

O mendigo fez cara feia, mas Liebcraft não deu importância. Enquanto estivesse dentro da sala protegido pelo círculo, o demônio estaria impotente.

Mais uma vez Liebcraft recita os nomes e deixa cair uma gota do seu sangue pelo desenho. A luz roxa aparece mais uma vez, só que agora era diferente.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Há não muitos anos atrás...

- Você não precisa dessa sessão para falar com sua mãe, certo? Já que ela esta bem viva.

Liebcraft arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Não esperava por aquela resposta.

- Você é de verdade, então?!

O médium era diferente de todos os outros que Liebcraft já tinha visto. Além das roupas carregadas que contrariavam a moda do branco no meio, ele era todo tatuado. Liebcraft nunca tinha visto um médium daquele jeito. Moderno, radical e totalmente verdadeiro.

- Poxa, garoto. Não desperdiça meu tempo. Se você não tem nenhum ente querido morto para conversar é melhor dar lugar a outra pessoa que tem.

O sensitivo se levantou de sua cadeira e puxou Liebcraft pelo braço. Estava o pondo para fora de sua casa de uma maneira bem ríspida. O problema nem foi o fato do garoto vir com uma mentira, mas sim o fato dele ter posto em duvida seu dom.

- Espera, espera! Procurei por tantos lugares alguém que pudesse me ensinar algo sobre o sobrenatural.

- O que não falta é igreja e centro de tudo o que é tipo para isso.

- Se você é verdadeiro como penso que é você sabe que nesses lugares o povo não sabe de nada.

O sensitivo largou o braço de Liebcraft para falar com ele cara a cara. - Garoto, você não tem nada melhor com o que gastar seu tempo, não?

- Não.

Os dois trocaram olhares por alguns segundos. O sensitivo tentou manter o semblante sério, mas não conseguiu e desatou a rir. Liebcraft não entendeu qual era o motivo da graça.

- Você é um daqueles garotos que acha que o mundo é uma partida de RPG ou um livro de aventuras?

- Não.

- Qual o motivo desse seu interesse?

- Tenho um livro em casa, uma herança de família, que gostaria muito que alguém gabaritado como você pudesse me ajudar a desvendá-lo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

A fumaça que pairava no ar era verde. Verde? Liebcraft nunca tinha visto uma fumaça sobrenatural assim antes. Normalmente demônios quando estão no mundo dos vivos são representados por uma fumaça negra, alguns poucos por uma vermelha. Mas verde? Isso era novo para ele.

Liebcraft demorou a sacar que aquelas formas etéreas não eram de demônios, mas sim das criaturas as quais ele tinha invocado.

A revelação veio com um sorriso e um surto de alegria. Mas a felicidade durou pouco. A fumaça se dividiu em três frentes. Uma delas entrou pela boca do jovem alemão sem pedir permissão. Em poucos segundos o garoto daria lugar a outro ser. Estava possuído. Não por um demônio. Por algo pior.

Outra porção de fumaça verde invadiu o corpo do mendigo que estava prostrado na frente da sala onde se desenrolou o ritual. O mendigo já estava possuído por um demônio antes, mas a criatura cósmica revindicou o corpo como seu e obliterou a criatura das trevas.

A terceira e última parte da fumaça a se desprender entrou no corpo de uma mulher idosa, de uma mendiga que dormia alheia ao perigo que corria.

- Nossa, mas como esse corpo fede! - A boca de Liebcraft falava, mas a voz que saia não era produzida por sua vontade.

- Que planeta é esse, mestre **Cthulhu**? - Perguntou o mendigo, também possuído por uma entidade cósmica.

- Já estive aqui há muito tempo. - Respondeu Liebcraft, ou melhor Cthulhu, ao mendigo. - Os seres daqui o chamam de tantos nomes. Fica difícil decidir por um, **Dagon**.

- Quem foi o miserável que nos trouxe para cá?! - Disse a velha idosa também possuída.

- Do que esta reclamando, **Yog-Sothoth**? Temos um mundo novo para conquistar.


	6. Greenday

**Greenday**

Naquela segunda-feira de manhã o policial Heitor Sacramento pediu para trocar de turno com um colega seu, pois precisava resolver um problema. Era algo simples, precisava levar alguns documentos para autenticar já que sua esposa estava pensando em abrir uma microempresa. A fila na firma era relativamente pequena, mas o policial não estava com paciência nem de esperar dez minutos.

Heitor segurava o envelope com os documentos embaixo do seu braço direito. Seu suor acabou passando para o papel sem que ele percebesse, fazendo com que o envelope começasse a ser impregnado por um cheiro azedo.

- Conheço esse cara de algum lugar. - Heitor era bom fisionomista. Sua profissão exigia isso. Naquele instante ele olhava para o atendente e tentava se lembrar de onde já tinha visto aquele rosto antes.

Como qualquer servidor publico o atendente vestia calça e camisa de mangas compridas, uma roupa bem formal. Sua maneira de vestir atual destoava muito de como ele era conhecido antes, por isso Heitor demorou de reconhecê-lo.

Quando chegou a vez de Heitor ser atendido o atendente esticou seu braço para pegar o envelope. Nesse instante o policial conseguiu ver uma tatuagem peculiar na mão do servidor. Uma tatuagem muito familiar. Um olho dentro de uma estrela de quatro pontas estilizada.

- Marcos Mignola?!

O atendente levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para o rosto de Heitor, confirmando sua identidade.

- O que faz aqui, seu descarado?!

- Insultar um servidor público é cabível de pena. Desacato. Devo chamar o segurança?

O jeito calmo com que Marcos reagiu ao insulto deixou Heitor ainda mais enraivecido. As vezes ignorar uma ofensa tem um efeito mais devastador do que devolvê-la na mesma moeda.

- O que esta aprontando dessa vez, seu picareta?!

- Você não tem nenhum ladrão ou assassino para prender, não? Miséria, por que você não larga do meu pé?

Heitor começou a rir de uma maneira bem teatral. Estava sendo irônico. - Você ainda me faz essa pergunta, trambiqueiro? Sabe, eu sempre fico ligado quando um charlatão que se aproveita da inocência do povo entra em minha área.

- Não sou charlatão. -Disse Marcos, já perdendo sua calma. - Nem mais estou trabalhando com espiritualidade. Vá encontrar outro alguém para atormentar.

- Assim que você chegou na cidade eu dei uma pesquisada no sistema para saber se você tinha algum podre. Que surpresa eu tive quando encontrei um atestado de óbito.

- Que atestado? Esta maluco?!

- Um atestado em seu nome, picareta de merda! Você esta usando um RG de alguém que morreu há quase trinta anos. O verdadeiro Marcos Mignola esta morto! Quem é você de fato?! Que picaretagem esta aprontando?

Marcos ficou sem saber o que dizer, achava que a conversa do policial não fazia sentido, mas alguma coisa lá no fundo dizia que era verdade aquela história. Mas como poderia?

De forma ríspida, para acabar com o tumulto, o segurança da firma pegou Heitor pelo braço e o pôs para fora. O policial saiu, mas não sem esbravejar muito antes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Autenticou meus documentos, amor?

- Desculpe, meu bem, mas aconteceu um problema lá na delegacia e eu não pude sair por nada.

- Tudo bem.

Em um Celta azul Heitor levava a esposa até a casa do casal. Ela estava no banco fazendo uns ajustes em sua conta para poder abrir sua microempresa. Heitor assim que saiu do trabalho passou no banco para dar uma carona ao seu amor. Heitor teve que contar uma mentira, pois a verdade faria sua mulher se decepcionar com ele. Ela conhecia seu temperamento explosivo muito bem e isso quase acarretou o fim do casamento dos dois alguns anos atrás.

Heitor tamborilava no volante enquanto esperava pelo avanço do trânsito. O tráfego estava lento, engarrafado.

- O que será que aconteceu? - Perguntou a esposa.

- Sei lá, aqui não costuma engarrafar desse jeito.

Assim que termina de falar Heitor olhou para cima e assistiu a um efeito meteorológico bem exótico. O tom azul normal de uma tarde havia dado lugar a um céu completamente verde. Em um tom mais comum de se encontrar em uma lagoa cheia de algas ou coisa assim.

- **Solange**, estou ficando maluco ou tem algo estranho com o tempo?

O casal ficaria preocupado com o céu se problemas mais urgentes não começassem a acontecer na terra.

Boom!

Uma explosão se fez ouvir de longe. - Mas que merda é essa? - Perguntou o policial.

Para deixar a cena ainda mais estranha Heitor viu um grupo grande de pessoas correndo pela estrada no sentido contrário ao dele. Estavam desesperadas fugindo de alguma coisa, muitas delas inclusive haviam abandonado seus próprios carros afim de fugir da ameaça. Seja lá qual fosse ela.

Heitor toma um pinote, Solange grita.

Um adolescente bate a cabeça no vidro lateral do Celta. Heitor já estava quase saindo do carro para acudir o jovem, já que pensou que ele havia se acidentado. Porém o adolescente arremessa a cabeça contra o vidro uma segunda vez, uma terceira e uma quarta. Se Heitor não fosse cético diria que o jovem estava possuído. - Que porra esse moleque tomou?

Na sexta batida o vidro começou a rachar e deu sinal de que iria ceder. Foi o limite.

- Mãos pra cima! - Heitor sai do carro com a arma em punho.

Apesar de ameaçar o adolescente, o moleque não estava nem aí para o perigo.

O jovem parecia um zumbi, seus olhos estavam vazios e sua pele assumiu um tom meio esverdeado.

- Se afasta! Se afasta!

O adolescente ignorou o pedido e avançou em direção ao policial. Em resposta Heitor abriu fogo. Apesar da bala no peito e na cabeça ele não parou. Aquela situação fez com que Heitor lembrasse da briga no prédio com o mendigo de olhos escuros. Era a segunda vez que enfrentava alguém que não caia após ser alvejado.

O adolescente esverdeado riu, fazendo pouco caso do ataque.

- Ah é, corno?! - Mesmo achando que aquela briga no prédio fosse alguma alucinação Heitor tinha se precavido e arranjado por meios escusos um armamento ilegal que ele julgava poder proporcionar mais segurança.

- Pode atirar em qualquer parte do meu corpo que não vai fazer a menor diferença. - Disse o adolescente enquanto abria os braços em um tom desafiador.

Segurando um outro revólver que havia pego embaixo do seu banco, Heitor dá um disparo.

Blam!

Dessa vez o adolescente não ficou indiferente já que sua cabeça explodiu como um melão podre. Um líquido verde e gosmento voa para todos os lugares ao invés de sangue. O zumbi verde tomba derrotado.

- HA! Chupa essa! Com uma Magnum com balas de ponta explosiva não tem como não fazer diferença!

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naquele anoitecer Marcos estava em sua casa, ele olhava o tempo pela janela e via um céu verde sem nuvens no lugar do azul. - Será que o remédio esta perdendo o efeito? - Marcos vai até o banheiro, pega a caixinha de comprimidos e coloca logo dois Esperidas goela abaixo.

Ele não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas a conversa do policial aquela manhã o deixou abalado. Quando o céu mudou para uma cor não natural Marcos deduziu que isso era coisa de sua cabeça. Estava enganado. Logo agora que já estava acostumando com uma vida "normal" o anormal aconteceu.

Marcos ouvia gritos vindos da rua, a cena era tão surreal que o "ex-sensitivo" duvidava que ela fosse real. - Estou enlouquecendo de vez!

Com medo que sua loucura voltasse, em um ato desesperado Marcos pega todos os doze comprimidos de Esperida que sobraram da caixa e os coloca todos em um copo de vidro. Enche esse copo até a boca com água e põe seu conteúdo para dentro. Junto com a água engole todo o remédio. Uma quantidade de substância anormal invade seu sistema nervoso.

Após cinco minutos as doze capsulas de Esperida começam a fazer efeito.


	7. Saravá Metal

**Saravá Metal**

Marcos Mignola estava deitado no chão sobre uma poça de seu próprio vômito. Ele tentava levantar, mas não conseguia. Seu corpo pesava. Sua mente parecia estar vazando, ficando cada vez mais alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Seus sentidos estavam entorpecidos. Ele não sentia o piso gelado nem o líquido gosmento que tocavam sua pele.

Marcos estava falando algo, mas nem mesmo ele sabia o que era. Sua voz saia abafada, retorcida, estranha. Seu corpo tremia, mas seu estado estava tão frágil que ele nem havia percebido isso. A convulsão foi ficando cada vez mais violenta. Durante o ataque sua cabeça se choca contra o chão umas quatro vezes piorando ainda mais seu estado.

De repente ele para.

A convulsão para, a respiração para, o coração para...

Mas a cabeça ativa.

- Garoto, eu falei para você não tomar essa merda, não falei?

Marcos queria rir da sua própria desgraça. Como se não bastasse a situação as suas alucinações haviam voltado com tudo. Marcos tentava rir, mas os músculos de sua face não respondiam. O lado direito estava tão paralisado que parte de sua boca havia ficado torta. Mas ou menos como o que ocorre com vítimas de derrame.

**Garcia Hotspur** estava visível novamente. Por muito tempo Marcos via Garcia como uma espécie de guia espiritual. Um fantasminha camarada que dava os melhores conselhos e resolvia vários de seus problemas. Mas aí veio a revelação. Ou o que Marcos achou que seria a revelação. Era tudo mentira. Não havia guia espiritual. Não havia mediunidade. Não havia dom especial. Não havia porra nenhuma. Só havia um maluco que se iludia achando ser especial.

Garcia tira seu amigo do chão, o segurando com seus braços. Marcos era magro, mas alto, por isso pesava um pouquinho. Mesmo assim Garcia conseguia carregá-lo como se ele fosse um bebê, com muita facilidade.

Marcos queria perguntar como um ser etéreo como Garcia conseguia interagir com o mundo físico daquele jeito, mas sua boca não respondia aos comandos de seu cérebro.

Movendo apenas os olhos, que pareciam ser as únicas partes de seu corpo que ainda eram obedientes, Marcos olhou ao redor e percebeu que não estava mais em sua casa.

- Para onde esta me levando? - Marcos queria perguntar para Garcia. Mas ficou só na vontade.

O lugar onde Garcia levou Marcos não tinha janelas, mas não era escuro, já que tinha luz elétrica. Não havia móveis, por isso o lugar parecia ser mais amplo do que era.

Um barracão.

Garcia deitou o corpo molenga de Marcos em cima de uma esteira de palha estendida no chão. Marcos não estava entendendo. Aquela não era a visão que ele tinha do além vida. Uma visão tão... Comum, simples.

O corpo de Marcos ainda não respondia ao seu próprio comando, mas ele se sentia um pouco melhor.

Uma senhora idosa vestida de branco coloca dois pratos de barro grandes em sua frente. Com um pouco de esforço Marcos consegue ver o conteúdo dos pratos. Um tinha carne de boi o outro de galinha. Oferendas? Para quem?

Marcos tentou pedir ajuda, mas mesmo que conseguisse falar de nada adiantaria, pois ele estava invisível.

Após algumas horas seu corpo começou a responder. A paralisia no rosto havia passado e seus movimentos pareciam estar se recuperando pouco a pouco. De início Marcos só conseguia mover os dedos das mãos e dos pés. Mas depois os braços responderam e em seguida o resto do corpo. Quando ele consegue finalmente ficar de pé um dia inteiro havia se passado.

- Garcia? - Seu guia demorou de responder ao seu chamado, por isso Marcos acreditou que estava sendo abandonado novamente.

- Estou aqui.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Marcos. Apontando para o barraco e para os pratos de barro. - Eu morri? - Marcos se sentiu meio estupido por fazer aquela pergunta. Mas achava que naquela situação ela cabia de ser feita.

Garcia ri, não de modo debochado. Um sorriso meigo que não expressava humor, mas sim um pouco de sentimento de pena.

- Morreu. Mas não hoje, nem ontem. Já faz algum tempo.

Marcos entortou a cara, achando que dessa vez quem havia enlouquecido não era ele, mas sim seu guia espiritual ou amigo imaginário, naquele instante ele não sabia dizer qual definição era a mais correta.

- Em que ano você acha que estamos?

Marcos quase ri da pergunta que achou estúpida por ser tão obvia. Mas por algum motivo ele sentia um pouco de dificuldade em responder aquela pergunta. Após pensar por longos segundos ele veio com a resposta.

- 1982, é claro.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

- Eu perguntava Do You Wanna Dance.

A música que tocava na rádio do seu carro não era a do estilo que ele gostava, porém como o estilo que curtia não era popular era quase impossível escutá-lo em alguma estação. O jovem guardava no porta-luvas do seu carro fitas com músicas das bandas que curtia, mas a sua "adorável" avó materna as descobriu e as jogou todas fora. - Essas músicas são do capeta! - Dizia a velha.

Marcos nunca gostou muito da sua avó. Para piorar a saúde da velha era de ferro. Ele as vezes achava que "iria embora" antes dela. Pensava isso em tom de brincadeira, sem saber o quanto estava certo.

Marcos liga o seu fusca. Carro velho, precisou ser ligado umas três vezes até enfim pegar. Quando consegue o seu feito Marcos comemora como se tivesse ganho um prêmio na loteria.

Naquela época Marcos era diferente. Fisicamente não muito. A maior diferença era que à época as tatuagens ainda não eram presentes. Seus braços eram limpos como uma tela em branco. As roupas que usava eram comuns, nada a ver com o vermelho berrante.

Enquanto passeava nas ruas com seu fusca Marcos via pichado nas paredes de muros frases como "fora ditadura". Via pessoas nas ruas com camisas amarelas com frases do tipo: " Brasil rumo ao tetra".

Marcos até estava rápido, levando em conta o carro ruim que dirigia. Se dependesse dele nunca que iria sofrer um acidente. Porém, no trânsito não se depende apenas de si mesmo. Na direção oposta, na contramão, veio um carro envenenado.

Em seguida veio a colisão.

Logo após o fim.

Mas o fim que veio não foi assim tão fim.

Com sua forma astral presa ao corpo morto Marcos tinha a ilusão de que ainda estava vivo. Com terror acompanhou o próprio velório. Não entendia o porquê dos seus familiares estarem a sua volta sem fazerem nada além de chorar. - Estou muito mal. - Tentou gritar. - Alguém me consegue um médico?

Após a reza e o caminhar até o cemitério veio a parte mais difícil de suportar. A tampa do caixão foi fechada. Marcos sentiu medo e pânico mesmo não tendo mais adrenalina correndo em suas veias para estimular o sentimento.

Embaixo da terra, na escuridão, Marcos esperou. Esperou que algo acontecesse. Uma mudança que fosse. Não havia Paraíso, nem Inferno. Apenas o breu do interior do caixão. Sem esperanças, Marcos clamou. Não sabia bem a quem já que gostava de muitas religiões para escolher uma só.

Eis que alguém respondeu.

Marcos não estava mais preso, nem em seu corpo morto, nem no caixão. Havia sido teleportado até um lugar exótico e muito branco. Muito bonito inclusive. O Paraíso? Quase. Até você poderia o considerar como sendo um, a depender do modo a qual você foi criado.

Marcos estava na presença de seres gigantes e se sentia muito pequeno frente a eles. Doze figuras sentadas cada uma em um trono. Essas entidades representavam os elementos da natureza. Iansã, Oxalá, Yemanjá eram os nomes de alguns deles.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hoje.

Mignola olha para si mesmo. Não estava mais usando as roupas com as quais fora tirado de sua casa no dia anterior, que estavam sujas e fedendo a vômito. Vestia sua antiga roupa de trabalho. Uma blusa social vermelha acompanhada por uma gravata e um colete pretos. Na cabeça usava um chapéu moderno.

Marcos olha para suas roupas e para suas tatuagens. A mistura de sentimentos fez com que ele risse e chorasse ao mesmo tempo. Aquelas roupas, aquelas tatuagens... Aquele era o tipo de atitude que ele gostaria de ter tido em vida, mas que sua família nunca aprovaria. Marcos pensa em sua avó e tenta imaginar que reação ela teria se o visse daquele jeito.

- Parece que foi ontem. - Disse Marcos com muita nostalgia.

- O tempo passa de forma diferente para nós que... Você sabe.

Marcos ri, Garcia não entende o motivo da piada. O jovem explica: - No fim das contas Heitor tinha razão, eu sou mesmo um charlatão. Mesmo sem saber menti para todo mundo: nunca fui sensitivo, médium, profeta, nem nada do gênero. Nunca tive um dom especial. Eu sou só um morto.

- Não um morto qualquer. - Consertou Garcia. - Você pode aparecer para os vivos como se material ainda fosse. Você tem mais sensibilidade do que qualquer sensitivo humano. Você pode ver o futuro e influenciar o destino. Você é um guardião da meia noite, protetor das encruzilhadas.

O discurso serviu de incentivo. Mignola sai do barracão sem precisar usar a porta, pois havia se lembrado como era atravessar as paredes. Garcia o acompanhou.

Do lado de fora do terreiro os dois desencarnados olharam para o céu verde criado pelas novas criaturas que haviam invadido a cidade.

- Tem alguém mexendo na minha cidade. - Disse Marcos. - Esta na hora de expulsar esses invasores daqui. - Ele tira o chapéu da cabeça, limpa a poeira (imaginária) nele dando um tapa e o põe de volta.

- Finalmente uma atitude que presta, não é Marcos?

- Marcos não, Marcos Mignola morreu. O nome agora é **Sete Riachos**. O exú da cidade voltou.


	8. Guns and Roses

**Guns and Roses**

Atrás da fachada de uma loja de conveniência um grupo de sobreviventes tentava resistir. Os zumbis verdes não davam muita folga. Mal um acabava de ser abatido e outro aparecia. Uma bala na cabeça disparada pela Magnum de Heitor dava conta deles. O problema era que a munição estava acabando.

- Como pode você só ter mais três balas?! - Perguntou uma frentista indignada.

- Cada uma dessas balas custa trinta e cinco reais. Com o salário que ganho só deu para arranjar vinte dessas e mesmo assim passei o mês todo fodido por causa dessa compra. Para comprar mais balas de ponta explosiva só se eu resolvesse rodar a bolsinha. Ah, mas isso para alguém como você não é problema, certo?

Solange, Heitor, um faxineiro, uma frentista, um vendedor de hotdog e um garoto de quinze anos. Essas eram as pessoas que se escondiam na lojinha.

Todas elas estavam nervosas, ansiosas com a inevitabilidade do próximo ataque. Esperavam por mais um grupo de zumbis furiosos. E esse grupo apareceu. Porém o grupo não era como os anteriores. Era um verdadeiro exército. Um exército verde procurando a próxima vítima para abater.

Os sobreviventes se entreolharam. Os mais próximos se despediram. Sabiam que a esperança havia acabado.

Mesmo sabendo que era inútil Heitor não queria morrer como uma vitima indefesa. O policial sai da loja ignorando os protestos de sua esposa. Ele anda em direção aos zumbis e começa a atirar.

Blam!

Blam!

Blam!

Três tiros, três abates. No panorama geral isso era irrelevante.

Mesmo sabendo que não havia mais munição Heitor continuou a apontar sua arma contra os zumbis.

O fim era inevitável. Os verdes nem se importaram em correr para pegar o policial. Caminhavam calmamente. Saboreando cada segundo de medo e desespero que provocavam.

Após alguns longos segundos o exército zumbi alcança Heitor. Sabendo que estava perdido o policial fecha os olhos. Não queria assistir ao seu próprio fim.

Após sentir uma dor impressionante no pescoço e no braço, os lugares das mordidas, seu mundo acaba. Heitor morre achando que iria para o vazio ou se transformaria em um monstro, como ocorria quando alguém era mordido por zumbis no seu seriado favorito. No entanto não aconteceu nem uma coisa e nem outra.

Quando Heitor volta a abrir os olhos ele se vê em um lugar sinistro, escuro e com vários tons de vermelho. Gritos de dor e suplica misturados àquele ambiente fizeram com que o policial deduzisse imediatamente onde havia parado.

Muitos em sua situação ficariam assustados, desesperados e pediriam perdão. Heitor não. Ele se sentia indignado, injustiçado. Até mesmo traído.

- Ótimo!- Disse Heitor em tom irônico. - Sempre tentei ser honesto e trabalhador, nunca traí minha esposa e nunca fiz mal a ninguém que não merecia. Porém! Como não dobrei os joelhos para um déspota celestial é isso que eu mereço! Obrigado, Senhor! Não dá para esperar menos de um ditador!

- Hei. Você não foi condenado. Ao menos não ainda. Eu te trouxe aqui porque você foi o homem que mais matou daquelas criaturas dos antigos. Isso chega até a ser irônico. Estou precisando de um caçador. Por isso você foi escolhido.

Heitor olha para trás e percebe um homem de cinquenta e poucos anos vestido de maneira elegante. Ele tinha um jeito meio estrangeiro, britânico talvez, apesar de falar português perfeitamente.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, você é Lúcifer, certo?

- Quase. Aqui teve uma mudança de direção. Sou o novo administrador, rei do Inferno, que seja. Pode me chamar de **Crow****n****ley**.

- Então, senhor Crownley. O que quer de mim?

- Quero fazer um acordo.

- Não estou afim de vender minha alma imortal. Se é que eu tenho uma.

- De fato, a maioria dos acordos que faço tem venda de alma como clausula. Mas diante das circunstâncias até estou propenso a dispensar essa parte.

Crownley fez um gesto com os dedos. Nesse mesmo instante Heitor senti um formigamento na mão que ainda segurava a Magnum. Ele olha para a arma e toma um susto. Ela tinha mudado. A cor prateada havia dado lugar a negra. No cano agora havia uma caveirinha metálica estilizada. - Que porra é essa?!

- Sua cidade foi invadida pelas entidades cósmicas chamadas de Antigos. Esses monstros ameaçam dominar essa parte do universo, o que me deixou bem descontente. Já me basta a concorrência do pessoal do Paraíso e da dos deuses pagãos. Não preciso de mais essa.

Heitor tentou perguntar uma coisa, mas Crownley parecia uma metralhadora que não parava de falar.

- Essa arma se chama **Johnson**. Ela é o nosso trato. Meus demônios estão impedidos de entrarem na área invadida pelos Antigos, sua cidade. Tem a ver com baboseiras de acordos místicos. Enfim, isso não é importante. O que importa é que eu quero que você dê um fim a esses Antigos. Essa arma é o meio que estou lhe dando para executar essa missão. Em troca você volta a vida e eu até dispenso tomar sua alma, o que seria natural de se esperar em um pacto comigo. Que tal?

Heitor não sabia o que responder. Como demorou muito para falar o demônio decidiu por ele. Com um outro gesto de mãos Crownley tira o policial do Inferno. Heitor estava de volta a rua onde tinha morrido.

O policial poderia até escolher acreditar que aquela experiência no Inferno foi apenas um sonho lúcido. No entanto a arma turbinada em sua mão o impedia de tomar aquela atitude.

A analise de suas crenças teve que ser suspensa, ao menos por ora.

Heitor vê o exército zumbi tentar invadir a loja onde sua esposa se escondia junto de um grupo de desconhecidos.

Eles foram espertos, improvisaram uma barricada. Mas ela não iria durar para sempre.

Sem pensar duas vezes Heitor aponta sua pistola dos infernos e dispara. O tiro atinge um zumbi. O impacto foi tão forte que o monstro é totalmente vaporizado. Só sobrando gosma verde como lembrança. - Que incrível! - Pensou o policial.

Aquela arma era o sonho de qualquer um que gostava de atirar. Tinha munição infinita e fazia um estrago devastador. Heitor se sentia um personagem de videogame a qual o jogador havia usado um código de trapaça para obter uma vantagem injusta.

Heitor atirou em mais um zumbi e mais outro. Todos viraram gosma.

Uma multidão normal quando vê um dos seus ser abatido tem a decisão natural de fugir, de dispersar. Mas aqueles zumbis não eram uma multidão normal. Eles foram para cima de Heitor com tudo.

Zapt!

Zapt!

Zapt!

- Hahahahahaha!

Zapt!

Zapt!

- Hahahahahaha!

Zapt!

Zapt!

O policial estava se divertindo enquanto matava aqueles miseráveis. No final não sobrou nenhum. Quase sessenta zumbis verdes foram reduzidos a gosma.

As pessoas que se escondiam na loja não sabiam se ficavam contentes por Heitor ou se passavam a ter medo dele.

- Belo trabalho, H. Já tinha até me esquecido o quanto atirar em monstros era bom.

- AAAHH!

Heitor larga a arma, larga Johnson, o deixando cair no chão. Algo que é compreensível. Ninguém espera ouvir a opinião de uma pistola.

- Ai! Isso doí!


	9. A Dança das Borboletas

**A Dança das Borboletas**

Naquela cidade havia uma pracinha bem localizada que ficava de frente a um shopping muito movimentado. Em um dia normal aquela pracinha seria frequentada por casais de namorados, crianças, estudantes e artistas de rua. No entanto, aquela tarde de terça-feira era atípica. Os frequentadores da pracinha só tinham um proposito: sobreviver. Eles estavam encurralados, os zumbis verdes o rodearam não dando nenhuma chance de escapatória.

Os sete sobreviventes se aglomeraram. Ficaram bem juntinhos, como se a união deles pudesse fazer alguma diferença.

Os zumbis estavam ficando cada vez mais próximos. Estavam perto de atacar. Quando a salvação apareceu.

As borboletas eram azuis e brilhavam como pequenas lampadas de neon. Eram muitas, um enxame. Aqueles insetos graciosos voaram ao redor dos zumbis e começaram a pousar neles. Os mortos-vivos de início os ignoravam, mas aqueles insetos juntaram tantos números que logo se tornou impossível ficar indiferente.

- O que é isso? - Se perguntou um zumbi.

A resposta veio de um homem que se materializou através de uma exótica fumaça azul. Um homem vestido de vermelho que balançava um chapéu em sua mão direita. As borboletas mágicas saíam de dentro de seu chapéu em uma quantidade que parecia não ter fim.

- Desapareçam da minha cidade! - Disse o exú.

As borboletas começaram a brilhar ainda mais forte, principalmente aquelas que já estavam pousadas nos zumbis. O brilho aumentou até o ponto em que veio a explosão. Explosões azuis que esparramavam a gosma verde dos zumbis por todos os cantos. Aquele exército de desmortos estava aniquilado.

- Nada temam, fiquem perto de mim que...

- AAAAHHH!

Ao invés de agradecerem o nosso herói por ter salvado suas vidas, os sete sobreviventes gritaram de pânico ante a sua presença e logo após saíram correndo. Fugiram de medo cada um para um lado.

- Que foi?! - Perguntou Sete Riachos sem entender nada.

Garcia, seu guia espiritual, que estava ao seu lado veio com uma hipótese. - Cara, eu já te falei isso antes. Você veste muito vermelho. O pessoal deve ter te confundido com o capeta.

Sete Riachos ficou indignado com aquela ideia. Ele olhou para si mesmo tentando encontrar algo que a justificasse. - Ah, cara. Nada a ver.

- Pelo menos tira esse chapéu. Essa cartola é meio "sinistrona". - Garcia agarrou o chapéu de Riachos e tentou puxá-lo para si. Porém o exú lutou para permanecer com o seu acessório.

- Não, não! Eu gosto desse chapéu! Larga!

Os dois iriam continuar com a briguinha infantil se não presenciassem algo curioso. Havia um outro caçador na área. Alguém que eles nunca imaginariam encontrar naquela situação.

Usando uma arma muito da esquisita, o policial Heitor Sacramento corria pelas ruas atirando em tudo o que era zumbi que encontrava pela frente.

- Heitor!

- Marcos!

- Cara, o que você esta fazendo aqui?! - Pergunta o exú.

- Matando zumbis. Aff, é uma longa história. Você vai ajudar ou não?

- Tá bom.

Interrompendo o dialogo dos dois surge uma figura inusitada. Vindo do céu, o sujeito alcança a terra com a velocidade de um cometa. Era esquelético, sujo e usava roupas esfarrapadas. Seus olhos eram verdes, mas ele não era um mero zumbi, era uma das criaturas cósmicas causadoras daquele transtorno. Ele era Dagon.

- É um pássaro? Um avião? Não! É o Supermen...Digo! Hahahaha!

Garcia e Sete Riachos olharam para Heitor com um olhar de reprovação. Heitor não podia ver Garcia, nem sabia que ele estava ali, mas a expressão do exú o deixou meio sem jeito.

- Vai me desculpando. Essa minha arma tem muita personalidade. Para completar ela mais parece humorista do Zorra Total.

Dagon rosna fazendo com que a dupla improvável de caçadores se lembrassem da sua presença. O primeiro a atacar é Heitor que dá vários tiros com sua pistola Johnson.

Zapt!

Zapt!

Zapt!

Zapt!

Esse novo inimigo não seria tão facilmente derrotado como os zumbis. Todos os tiros da pistola Johnson foram repelidos com simples tapas. O monstro cósmico conseguia pegar os projéteis no ar com a mão sem levar nenhum dano.

- Minha vez!

Sete Riachos tira o chapéu da cabeça e invoca suas borboletas. Os insetos brilhantes sobrenaturais aparecem em uma quantidade impressionante. Todos eles voam em cima de Dagon e o soterram. Tantas borboletas se amontoam em seu corpo que ele fica totalmente encoberto.

- Agora!

As borboletas já iam começar o seu processo de explosão, mas Dagon expande uma energia verde de seu corpo que expulsa todas elas. As borboletas são jogadas em todas as direções e desaparecem. Sem conseguirem terminar seu intento.

- Um mortal com uma arma demoníaca e uma entidade do folclore africano! - Debochou Dagon. - Acham mesmo que podem com a gente? Nós somos cósmicos! Os Antigos! Já eramos velhos quando houve a Criação. Somos mais antigos do que qualquer entidade cultuada nesse planeta!

Dagon movimentou as mãos a fim de formar um círculo no ar. Desse gesto surgiu um pequeno tufão verde que foi crescendo até ficar grande o suficiente para se tornar uma ameaça. O vento começou a ficar forte. Sete Riachos começava a sentir dificuldades só para manter seu pé no chão. Seu chapéu quase é mandado embora pelo vento, mas o exú o segura forte na cabeça.

Heitor, como era apenas um humano, foi o que mais sentiu dificuldade para resistir ao clima artificial criado por Dagon. Ele é jogado para fora da praça, caindo há alguns metros no meio da rua. Ele desmaia.

- Agora é a sua vez! - Com outro gesto Dagon incita seu tufão a ficar mais forte. Se isso continuasse Sete Riachos não resistiria e seria jogado longe, mas o exú consegue contra-atacar.

Sete Riachos tira seu chapéu da cabeça e faz com que suas borboletas voltassem a aparecer. Dagon ri fazendo pouco caso do ataque. Achando que ele seria tão ineficiente quanto o anterior. Mas agora seria diferente. As borboletas não se contentaram em apenas pousar na pele do Antigo, elas foram mais ousadas e entraram boca a dentro do monstro cósmico.

O enxame foi invadindo a boca de Dagon, entrando sem parar. Tantas borboletas foram engolidas que a barriga do monstro que era seca começou a estufar. O corpo que Dagon possuía de esquelético começava a ficar barrigudo. Ele incha tanto que no fim explode. Uma explosão azul. Aquele Antigo estava derrotado.

Em resposta a vitória o céu da cidade ganhou um tom um pouco menos verde. Era sinal de que a dupla estava indo pelo caminho certo.

- Fatality! - Gritou a pistola Johnson.

Sete Riachos, ou Marcos Mignola como preferir, tinha a mente de um jovem adulto do início dos anos oitenta. Por causa disso não entendeu a citação da arma demônio. Porém a piadinha serviu para que ele se lembrasse do policial.

- Heitor? Você esta bem?

- Que dor! Doí tudo!

- Levanta, homem! Nós conseguimos! Derrotamos o miserável!

- Ótimo! Falta mais quantos?

Garcia aponta para o céu. Para uma dupla de cidadãos que ao contrário da maioria não estava presa ao chão. - Pode ser só um palpite. Mas acho que os verdadeiros inimigos são aqueles dois ali.

Marcos força sua vista para enxergar melhor aqueles voadores que pairavam pelos céus da cidade. Ele se assusta ao identificar um rosto conhecido.

- Liebcraft?!


	10. Goregrind

**Goregrind**

Há não muitos anos atrás...

Marcos Mignola estava maravilhado com a ideia de poder estudar aquele exemplar. Um de seus maiores prazeres era poder avaliar um livro, seja ele místico ou não. A capa da obra era de couro, seu dono dizia que era feito com com couro humano. Mas a primeira examinada revelou logo que aquilo era um exagero. O couro da capa era de boi, de cavalo no máximo. O pessoal que mexe com ocultismo adora exagerar seus feitos. Uma plateia de bobos que acreditam em qualquer coisa sensacionalista os incentivavam a isso.

As páginas eram escritas com uma tinta vermelha. - É sangue! - Jurava o garoto que trouxe o livro para Marcos dar uma olhada. Outro mito. Um teste com luz ultravioleta revelou que a tinta usada para escrever aqueles textos não era nada mais do que isso. Tinta.

Em seu tempo de estudos de paranormalidade Marcos aprendeu que o pessoal gosta de histórias escabrosas, principalmente o povo que diz combater o "ocultismo e seus efeitos danosos". Um fato tem tantas versões prováveis. As pessoas, porém, sempre escolhem a versão mais sinistra e exagerada. Que quase sempre é também a mais falsa.

Não importa se o livro foi feito com pele de gente ou com couro vagabundo. O que importa no livro não era o material do qual ele era feito, mas sim a ideia que ele quer passar.

A ideia do livro que Marcos tinha nas mãos era no mínimo curiosa. Engraçada até.

- Liebcraft, não quero ofendê-lo ou desrespeitar a memória de seus antepassados. Mas isso aqui é ficção. Não tem nada místico aqui. É literatura pulp. É legal para passar o tempo, mas só. Não é para ser levada a sério.

Liebcraft reagiu como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago.

- Esta duvidando do legado da minha família?!

- Garoto, deixa isso para lá. Vá arranjar algo importante para se preocupar.

Liebcraft pegou o Macronimicon da mão de Marcos e o abraçou com mais carinho do que abraçaria um ente querido. - Pode fazer pouco caso se quiser! Mas esse livro é poderoso! Mas poderoso do que qualquer bobagem que você já tenha lido. Sua mente é que é muito limitada para entendê-lo!

- Liebcraft, sai dessa. - Disse Marcos sentindo uma mistura de pena com vergonha alheia.

- Você verá! Você verá!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

No alto de um prédio, Marcos Mignola, ou Sete Riachos, e o policial Heitor Sacramento lutavam contra um inimigo bastante peculiar.

A idosa abria a boca e vomitava uma quantidade absurda de um líquido verde gosmento. O jato parecia ter sido expelido por uma mangueira. Era muita gosma. A última investida da velha atingiu Heitor em cheio. O policial acabou engolindo um pouco daquela meleca. Acabou sentindo o gosto mais hediondo que sua língua já tinha provado.

Enquanto a idosa "se distraia" atacando Heitor, Sete Riachos tirava suas borboletas de seu chapéu e fazia com que elas atacassem a criatura.

Apesar do corpo idoso que usava, o monstro era muito rápido. Conseguiu virar sua atenção para o exú rapidamente e colocar as borboletas para fora do combate vomitando nelas. A gosma nas asas brilhantes do inseto pesava e fazia com que eles tombassem.

A cara que Sete Riachos fez quando percebeu que seu ataque havia sido em vão provocou o jubilo da monstra. Ela ri. Um riso gutural e estranho que provocou a repulsa do exú.

O riso de Yog-Sothoth só fez aumentar quando ela vê Sete Riachos exibir um grupo de cartas de baralho que havia tirado da manga. Eram cartas do tarô. Em sua ignorância Yog-Sothoth não havia percebido que com aquele gesto Sete Riachos dizia que agora a briga havia ficado séria.

Mais rápido do que ela conseguia repelir com seu vômito, as cartas de tarô voaram em sua direção. As cartas eram afiadas, quando tocavam a pele do monstro provocavam feridas por onde um líquido verde escorria.

Yog-Sothoth tentou vomitar novamente, mas uma das cartas grudou em sua boca, fazendo com que seu golpe se tornasse impraticável.

Ela se desespera, mas nada podia ser feito. As cartas começaram a rodeá-la em uma velocidade impressionante. Cada uma arrancando um talho. No final voavam tão rápidas que não dava para enxergá-las. Só dava para ver riscos voando em volta do Antigo.

O tufão de cartas de tarô foram se fechando sobre o monstro e acabaram agindo como um liquidificador bizarro. No fim restou apenas gosma.

- Amém! - Gritou Heitor aliviado. - Agora só falta um! - O policial tentou se aproximar de Sete Riachos, mas o exú ficou com nojo de tocar em alguém tão melecado.

- Ok, ok. Não precisa me abraçar não.

O céu começou a ficar um pouco menos verde fazendo com que nossos heróis ficassem mais confiantes. Porém aquele sentimento não iria durar muito. Logo o principal inimigo se revelou. E mostrou que os oponentes anteriores não eram equiparáveis a ele. Em nenhum sentido.

Marcos, Mignola, Sete Riachos, exú... O que seja. Ele vê Liebcraft andando no ar segurando o Macronomicon no braço. O alemãozinho andou sem precisar de chão até alcançar o terraço. Tinha um semblante calmo bem diferente de como Marcos havia o conhecido antes.

- Garoto? Para que fazer tudo isso? - Marcos falava como se estivesse conversando com Liebcraft, mas não era mais o jovem que estava no controle do próprio corpo. Era outra entidade: Cthulhu.

- Nunca tive muito interesse por esse lado do universo. - Disse Cthulhu. - Mas aí um humano me invocou, então percebi que as criaturas daqui poderiam ser úteis se fossem dominadas. Já que qualquer ser que seja evoluído o suficiente para conseguir me invocar de uma maneira decente deve ser digna de atenção.

Zapt!

Heitor nem estava prestando atenção na conversa. Tratou logo de dar um tiro no monstro com sua pistola Johnson. O tiro de energia não poderia ter sido mais ineficiente. O projétil nem chegou a encostar na criatura. Sendo detida por alguma barreira invisível que envolvia o Antigo. Cthulhu nem se dignou a prestar atenção no policial.

- Qualquer imperador que possua um reino muito extenso precisa de auxiliares. - Disse Cthulhu. - Eu poderia dar um pedaço significativo do universo para os dois. Que tal?

Heitor ficou visivelmente tentado. Estava disposto a negociar.

- É. Até seria legal controlar um pedaço da Europa.

Cthulhu riu. - Por favor, não seja pobre até em seu pensamento. Não estou falando de um pedaço de um continente. Estou falando de uma galáxia inteira. No mínimo.

- Nós não estamos a venda! - Gritou Mignola.

- Essa é a última resposta dos dois?! Vocês tem dez segundos para voltarem atrás.

10

9

Heitor quase protesta, mas Marcos o força a ficar calado com um olhar ameaçador.

8

7

6

- A raça humana criou várias entidades. - Disse Marcos.

5

4

- Esses seres místicos não deixarão alguém de fora dar as ordens.

3

2

1

- Eles nunca conheceram alguém como eu. Obviamente.

A pele de Liebcraf começou a rachar. Das rachaduras saia uma luz verde brilhante. Quando o corpo do jovem alemão ficou todo coberto por fissuras ele explodiu. O Macronomicon acabou sendo arremessado pela explosão e foi parar convenientemente nos pés de Marcos.

- Acabou? - Perguntou Heitor. - Até que foi fácil!

Marcos olhou para o policial e fez que não com a cabeça. Aquilo estava longe de terminar.

A dupla ouve um rosnado ensurdecedor. Era Cthulhu revelando sua real forma.

O monstro tinha quarenta andares de altura. Era verde, forma humanoide. Em suas costas haviam asas de morcego desproporcionalmente pequenas. Sua cabeça lembrava um polvo tendo vários tentáculos.

Cthulhu andava com calma, não tinha nenhum oponente a altura por perto. Com um simples abrir de braços o monstro acerta um prédio e o divide ao meio. Por sorte não era o prédio que nossos heróis estavam. Se esse fosse o caso era o fim antes de começar.

Diante aquela situação desesperadora, a pistola Johnson solta mais uma de suas perolas de sabedoria. - É, negada. Fodeu!


	11. Cancelando o Apocalipse!

**Cancelando o Apocalipse!**

Heitor Sacramento havia regressado a idade mental de uma criança de seis anos. Ao enxergar aquele monstro colossal, um pesadelo incarnado, toda a sua lógica racional escorreu pela sua orelha e foi parar no chão. Heitor tremia, chorava, se desesperava.

Marcos tentava por um pouco de lucidez na cabeça de seu amigo. Amigo?! Quem diria!

O exú pega o rosto do policial com as suas duas mãos e o força a prestar atenção somente no que falava. O forçava a esquecer um pouco o monstro de quarenta andares que rondava a cidade. Uma tarefa um tanto quanto difícil.

- Heitor, vou te contar um segredo. Um segredo que aprendi após conviver tanto tempo com o sobrenatural. Monstros, deuses, espíritos, anjos... Não importa qual entidade. Eles podem parecer ameaçadores e terríveis, mas isso é só uma ilusão, uma farsa. Bem lá no fundo eles se borram de medo de vocês: humanos. Eles fingem bem, mas na realidade eles têm mais medo de vocês do que vocês deles.

Heitor olhou para Marcos como se o exú estivesse falando a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Era difícil imaginar que um monstro gigante iria ter medo de tão pequenos e frágeis humanos.

- Você, como policial, já deve ter visto criminosos que fingiam serem Os Fodões só para esconder o quanto estavam se cagando por dentro. Com os monstros é quase a mesma coisa. Pode não parecer, mas os monstros foram feitos para serem derrotados por humanos.

- Basta saber qual arma usar. Basta saber qual o lugar certo onde bater. Basta saber quais palavras mágicas dizer.

- Os monstros foram feitos para serem derrotados por humanos! Por que você acha que só há humanos entre os caçadores? Tantos seres mais fortes e capazes que podiam cumprir o papel, mas não! Humanos! Caçadores de verdade são humanos! Só você pode parar esse monstro.

- O quê?! Tá maluco?!

- Basta saber qual arma usar! - Marcos pegou o Macronomicon do chão e o entregou a Heitor com brutalidade.

- Basta saber qual o lugar certo onde bater! - Marcos, com o livro já nas mãos de Heitor, abri em uma das páginas e aponta para o texto que queria mostrar.

- Basta saber quais palavras mágicas dizer! - Dentre o comprido texto que Marcos exibia a Heitor ele escolhe uma frase. Uma frase contendo uma lista de nomes impronunciáveis. Impronunciáveis? Não para Heitor.

O enorme Cthulhu caminhava pela cidade provocando medo e destruição só pela sua presença. Pessoas enlouqueciam só de porem os olhos sobre o monstro. Alguns gritaram, choraram e até se mataram.

O Antigo se alegrava com o mau que provocava. Se achava poderoso, imbatível, terrível.

Mas...

De repente Cthulhu ouve algumas palavrinhas soltas pairando no ar. De início as palavras lhe eram estranhas, mas aos poucos foram ficando familiares. Até que ele as entendeu.

Cthulhu volta sua atenção a dois indivíduos que estavam no terraço de um prédio. Um deles lia um livro.

Heitor prestava atenção somente nas palavras a quais deveria dizer, mas por um momento sua curiosidade o atiça a levantar a vista. Heitor olha para o monstro e por um instante consegue ver através da máscara.

Heitor enxerga além da máscara de poder e destruição que o monstro imanava e enxerga.

Enxerga medo.

O "poderoso" Cthulhu caminha até o prédio, queria acabar com aqueles pequeninos que ousavam o enfrentar, mas já era tarde.

- Luk Baratha Nikto! - Heitor entoa as palavras.

Mesmo Cthulhu tendo aquele rosto monstruoso Heitor conseguiu ver a expressão de pânico impresso em sua cara. Heitor ri. Ri muito. Ri alto. Por fim ele pensa em apenas uma coisa: - Eu tive medo disso?!

Cthulhu dá um rosnado gutural, mas Heitor só ouve o choro de uma criança grande que acaba de ser mandada para o quarto ficar de castigo.

O céu verde se transforma em um portal que começa a puxar o corpo do gigante. O monstro luta para permanecer preso ao chão, mas era inútil. Uma mão descomunal de uma entidade ainda mais perigosa e poderosa do que ele o agarra. A mão era tão absurda que pegava um ser de quarenta andares como se ele fosse um brinquedo de plástico.

A mão carrega Cthulhu até o portal e o leva embora. Assim que os monstros somem o portal se fecha. O céu, antes verde, agora estava ensolarado e bonito. O apocalipse havia sido cancelado. Veremos se nossa sorte se repete no próximo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Milena Mignola **estava presa a uma cama de hospital. Seus familiares e seus médicos achavam que sua resistência se devia a um milagre. Milena ficava irritada quando ouvia aquilo. "Milagre"? Ela detestou aquele "milagre". Preferia mil vezes ser deixada em paz. Milena se pudesse falar pediria para seus médicos para que deixassem que a natureza seguisse seu ritmo natural. Ela se pudesse iria suplicar para que parassem de mantê-la presa ao seu corpo através de máquinas que forçavam que ela continuasse com vida.

Milena não falava e só conseguia mover os olhos. A comunicação com as pessoas ao seu redor era praticamente nula. Se fosse em um ambiente natural Milena teria morrido sem muita dor. Porém, através de máquinas sua vida era prolongada. Prolongada só a parte ruim de sua vida. A dor e a frustração. As partes boas não. Nem mesmo um simples gesto de carinho. Ou até mesmo gestos mais bobos e não afetivos como assistir uma novelinha. Por que não? Ela tinha direito de sentir falta até mesmo disso.

A situação de Milena era difícil e dolorosa. Além da dor o pior era ouvir os comentários de quem a julgava sem a conhecer. Uma das enfermeiras certo dia soltou essa "pérola" ao falar sobre a condição da idosa. - Gente que passa pelo o que ela esta passando estão pagando por um carma ruim. Ela fez por merecer seu destino.

- Ah, puta! - Só pensou Milena, já que não podia responder. - Você diz isso porque não é com você! Fique pensando que tragédia só acontece com os outros, fique!

Hoje.

Milena olha para o canto do seu quarto e vê uma figura exótica, vestida toda de vermelho e usando um chapéu preto. Seus braços cobertos por tatuagens. Em outra época ela ficaria horrorizada, com medo. Mas uma coisa que a experiência trazia era a descoberta de como algumas coisas tidas como importantes na verdade são incrivelmente fúteis.

Milena não consegue expressar sua alegria por ver aquele rosto conhecido, mas lá no fundo estava rindo.

- Vovó? - Disse Marcos enquanto chegava mais perto dela.

- Êta, minha "veía"! - Marcos começa a fazer cafuné na cabeça de sua avó materna. - Quando eu brincava dizendo que você iria viver mais do que eu não sabia que estava tão certo.

- Eu nunca pensei que iria dizer isso antes. Mas senti saudades. - Marcos se abaixa e dá um beijo na testa da idosa.

Gentilmente ele se aproxima do ouvido dela e faz uma proposta. - Você já esta muito tempo aqui. Já quer ir para casa? - Essa era a melhor coisa que Milena tinha ouvido há muito tempo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heitor Sacramento estava um zumbi!

Havia acabado de acordar.

De frente ao espelho o policial vê o seu reflexo e pensa: - Puxa vida, estou um mulambo mesmo. - As rugas de expressão estavam mais aparentes do que na semana passada. O stress dos últimos dias havia cobrado o seu preço.

Enquanto escovava seus dentes Heitor se contentava. - Foda-se, eu salvei o mundo! Quem precisa ser galã com isso para pegar todas as menininhas?

Assim que termina seu pensamento o policial ri. Se perguntando o que sua esposa faria se pudesse ouvir sua mente naquele instante. - Castração química no mínimo. Após cuspir a pasta na pia e lavar sua boca, Heitor dá uns tapinhas na própria barriga, que era um pouco saliente. Ele estava sem camisa, usando uma cueca samba-canção de bolinhas e meias pretas que iam até quase o joelho.

- Cinquenta anos no couro! Não tenho mais idade para ser herói.

Heitor liga a tevê da sala e se joga no sofá. Esperava ouvir sobre seu ato heroico no telejornal.

Que nada!

Desastre natural, vazamento químico, onda de violência... Davam todos os pretextos possíveis. Falavam qualquer coisa menos as palavras: zumbis, criaturas cósmicas e monstro polvo de quarenta andares.

Heitor estava se conformando com o anonimato quando sua esposa dá um grito do quarto. O policial se levanta do sofá assustado e corre para atender Solange.

- O que foi, amor?

- Que coisa feia é essa?!

Em cima da cama do casal Solange aponta para uma arma peculiar que repousava em um travesseiro sem que ninguém tivesse a colocado ali. A arma era nada mais nada menos do que a pistola Johnson.

- Você achou mesmo que ia poder se livrar de mim me largando em um beco de qualquer jeito? Nananinanão! Hahahaha.


	12. Dois Anos Depois

**Dois Anos Depois...**

A carreira de Heitor Sacramento havia deslanchado. Agora ele não era apenas um policial. Foi promovido a delegado. Fez um novo concurso público e foi classificado. Para completar o negócio aberto por sua esposa, Solange, deu mais certo do que ele havia previsto. A microempresa não era mais microempresa.

Aproveitando a época de fartura, Heitor juntou algumas economias para viajar para a Europa. Não iria a passeio, apesar de ter planejado passear um pouquinho. Iria participar de um congresso. Um congresso de policiais. De homens da lei. Ou assim ele imaginava.

Naquele instante Heitor estava passando pelo detector de metais do aeroporto. Seu maior medo era que a máquina apitasse e o obrigasse a tirar algo do bolso.

Porém algo mais inesperado acontece.

Heitor olha ao seu redor e percebe que todas as pessoas no aeroporto, não importando se clientes ou funcionários, estavam paralisadas. Como estatuas de gesso.

Heitor era o único que se movia.

De repente o delegado sente um fedor que lembrava ovo podre.

Enxofre!

Heitor olha para trás e toma um baita susto ao ver aquela figura. - Diabos!

- Diabo não! Ao menos não inteiramente.

O homem parecia não ter nem vinte anos. Era magro e tinha um cabelo lambido de tão liso. Se Heitor soubesse o que era isso o consideraria um Emo. A camisa aberta do garoto deixava sua barriga malhada a mostra. Fora o visual o que chamava a atenção naquele sujeito era o fato dele ter duas asas. A da direita lembrava a asa de um morcego. A da esquerda a de um pássaro.

- Seu nome foi muito recomendado. Me disseram que você é alguém especial. Vamos por isso a prova.

- Não quero por nada a prova! Sai de retro, Satanás!

- Só sou "satanás" pelo lado do pai. Por parte de mãe sou um anjinho. Pode me chamar de **Dante**, prazer. - O mestiço estendeu a mão para Heitor, mas o delegado ficou desconfiado em aceitar o gesto.

- Calma, amigo. Ele esta com a gente. Apesar de não parecer. - Marcos Mignola aparece no aeroporto vestindo sua característica roupa vermelha e chamativa.

- A Terra é um lugar engraçado. - Comentou o exú. - Sempre tem um bicho esquisito querendo cagar com tudo. Nós estamos precisando de sua ajuda. Precisando do apoio da nossa maior arma.

- Da ajuda de um humano.

**Fim. **

**Obrigado por sua companhia.**

**Até a Próxima!**


	13. Agradecimentos

**Agradecimentos**

Quando comecei a escrever essa fic estava pensando em criar um universo próprio. Porém as páginas desse site que continham crossovers e histórias originais são pouco visitadas por leitores brasileiros. Ou isso ou não tive sorte com minhas fics que lancei por lá.

Acabei notando que minhas fics publicadas na página do seriado Supernatural são muito mais visitadas, com uma diferença absurda em relação às demais, por isso então aproximei o universo dessa minha história ao do seriado. Mas não completamente.

Se você leu até aqui deve ter percebido o mash-up com H.P. Lovecraft. Além do autor usei como base o game Shadows of the Damned (os personagens Garcia e pistola Johnson saíram de lá) e do ainda não lançado Murdered Soul Suspect (Marcos Mignola é inspirado no detetive fantasma desse jogo, inclusive a foto que ilustra essa fic foi tirada de lá). Achei o visual do detetive de Murdered: Soul Suspect muito parecido com algumas representações do exú das religiões afro-brasileiras. Por isso acabei criando esse plot-twist no meio da história.

Lá nos EUA o nome Detetive Oculto é o nome de um gênero. Lá eles parecem dividir as obras de ficção por tudo. Histórias de Detetive Oculto são aquelas que mostram um herói que investiga casos envolvendo o sobrenatural. Há muitos exemplos deles nos quadrinhos, games, livros e seriados. Supernatural é só um deles. Temos o seriados Grimm, Angel, Buffy, Lost Girl, Sanctuary. As Hqs Hellboy, Hellblazer (Constantine). Vários personagens de RPG e de literatura urbana como Instrumentos Mortais...

Vejo essa fic não só como uma fanfic de Supernatural, mas como uma fanfic do gênero Detetive Oculto em geral. Tanto é que a nomeei com o nome do gênero. Além desse gênero a fic é inspirada nos especiais de animes como Dragon Ball Z, Bleach e Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Onde é apresentado um grupo de vilões no início e que ao decorrer da trama eles vão sendo derrotados pelos heróis.

Para ser sincero eu estava quase pensando em desistir do projeto, mas o retorno dos leitores foi tão positivo que me deu gás para finalizar a história. Estou até pensando em continuação, mas vou dar um tempinho.

Além de demônios, anjos e criaturas cósmicas coloquei seres da mitologia afro-brasileira para variar um pouquinho, já que nesse tipo de história geralmente só participam seres do folclore europeu ou da religião cristã mais tradicional.

Se eu fizer um Detetives do Oculto 2 vou procurar colocar entidades de fontes menos populares.

Finalizando: obrigado por terem lido até aqui.

Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
